Draco lässt die Puppen tanzen
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Die Schüler Hogwarts sollen sich über die Ferien auf ein neues Fach vorbereiten: Voodoo!


**Draco lässt die Puppen tanzen**

_von holla-die-waldfee_

_Beta: nayrukleinefee_

„Draco! Draco, wo- Ach, da bist du! Daddy muss zu einem Meeting mit dem Dunklen Lord, sei brav und bleib zu Hause, ja?" Lucius Malfoy lief mit wallender Todesser-Robe durch Malfoy Manor.

„Ja, Vater. Ich bin siebzehn, glaubst du nicht, dass ich da auf mich selbst aufpassen kann?", fragte Draco von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa aus, wo er mit Nadel und Faden in einem kleinen Etwas herumstocherte.

„Siebzehn und spielst mit Puppen?!", grinste Lucius seinen Sohn mit gehobener Augenbraue an, „Natürlich, Sohn!", sagte er in besänftigendem Ton.

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte er und ließ Draco zurück in einem Berg verschiedenster Stoffe und einem riesigen Sack Watte, er versuchte zwar noch zu protestieren, gab aber schnell auf. Lucius hatte schließlich recht.

---

Zwei Wochen zuvor:

„Professor Dumbledore hat soeben verkündet, dass im siebten Schuljahr Voodoo in den Lehrplan aufgenommen werden soll. Wir bitten also darum, dass alle Schüler des siebten Jahres über die Ferien einige Nachforschungen zu dem Thema anstellen, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Voodoopuppe", hatte Professor Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekündigt.

Man konnte ihm die Lust auf das neue Unterrichtsfach förmlich ansehen. hust hust

---

Zurück in der Gegenwart:

„Oh, hallo, Draco!", grüßte Snape, als er durch den Kamin in das Wohnzimmer in Malfoy Manor trat. „Ist Lucius schon weg?"

„Ja, er ist gerade weg, Professor!", antwortete Draco, als er von seinem Stoffbündel aufsah, das bis auf den schlaff herab hängenden Kopf noch nicht mal ansatzweise einer Puppe glich.

„Oh, ich sehe, du arbeitest an deiner Hausarbeit, sehr schön, sehr schön… wären doch nur alle Schüler so flei-", Snape beugte sich herunter zu Dracos Arbeit, „Gryffindor-Roben? Und sag, Draco, hat es einen besonderen Grund, warum du eine Blitznarbe auf die Stirn der Puppe gestickt hast?", fragte er mit amüsiert gehobener Augenbraue und einem gehobenen Mundwinkel.

„Ooooch, Professor, wissen Sie… ich dachte nur…"

„Sehr gut, Draco, du denkst mit! Finde ich gut! Der Lord wird sich sicher über deine kleine Idee freuen, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle! Mit der richtigen Unterstützung wirst du mal ein ganz Großer werden so wie dein alter Herr! OH! Da fällt mir ein: ICH MUSS WEG!"

Daraufhin rauschte Snape wieder in den Kamin und verschwand inmitten der grünen Flammen.

„Ähm, … natürlich, Professor."

Draco machte sich daran, den Torso seiner Puppe so schnell wie möglich fertig zu nähen, um endlich mit der Quidditch-Robe beginnen zu können.

‚Oh, wenn du erst fertig bist, … ich darf gar nicht daran denken…'

---

Wieder zurück in Hogwarts arbeitete Draco noch immer an seiner Puppe.

Seine ungewöhnliche Stille war mehr als aufgefallen und schon bald wurde er umringt von Scharen an Slytherins. Das allein war ja nichts Neues für ihn, da schon sein Haar immer eine riesigen Aufmerksamkeit erregte, aber diesmal kamen sie nicht, um seine Frisur zu bestaunen.

„Hey, Dray!", rief Blaise Zabini, „Yo, geil! Du hast eine Potter-Voodoopuppe! Das bedeutet Spaß!"

„Ja, für mich!", antwortete Draco mit gesenktem Blick, als er auf der Couch saß übersäht von Fäden, die überall an seiner teuren Kleidung hafteten, während er die Augen der Puppe noch eine Winzigkeit grüner machte.

---

„Hast du schon gehört, Harry? Malfoy hat eine Voodoopuppe gemacht, die genauso aussehen soll wie du!"

„Das erklärt wenigstens, wieso er mich in letzter Zeit ständig anstarrt! Ich hab mich schon gewundert."

„Aber Harry, das heißt, er kann dir etwas antun, ohne dass wir es verhindern können!"

„Beruhige dich, Hermine, Dumbledore braucht mich, er würde es verhindern, wenn Draco eine Gefahr würde!"

„Dumbledore?! Der alte, senile Mann, der eine Gefahr nach der nächsten hier als Lehrer einstellt?!"

„Nun,… Ja!"

„Heißt das, du willst nichts gegen Malfoy unternehmen?!"

„Nein! Wir werden sehen, was passiert!"

---

„Hey, Draco, wann willst du mal ein bisschen Action mit deiner Puppe machen?"

„Mal sehen! Aber das ist nichts, was euch zu interessieren hat, es ist schließlich MEINE Potter-Puppe! Macht euch eure eigenen!"

„Spielverderber!"

‚So jetzt muss ich nur noch die Haare…'

Von überall redeten nun Slytherins auf ich ein, dass er ihnen doch unbedingt bescheid sagen müsse, wenn er die Puppe benutze. Vorschläge, sie in Zaubertränke anzuwenden, weil Snape sicher böse würde, wenn er den Spaß versäume und von einigen Mädchen Laute der Beeindruckung, weil man Dracos handgemachte Nähte bei genauestem Hinsehen nicht bemerkte.

‚Nein… das wirkt zu aufgesetzt… nicht verschlafen genug… zu hinterhältig…ja… jaaa…… JA!'

„FERTIG!", rief Draco, der nun ein perfektes Duplikat von Harry Potter im Maßstab 1:10 in Händen hielt.

Er machte seinen Weg in seinen Schlafsaal, es war schließlich schon elf Uhr.

In seinem Bett dachte Draco: ‚Jetzt kann ich endlich mit dir kuscheln, SCHÖÖÖÖN!'

und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

„VOODOO, tsk!"

---

Ende

---

_A/N: So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich werde in ein paar Tagen eine Sequel posten. Sie heißt „Voodoo für Anfänger". Ach, ich freu mich übrigens immer über Reviews! wink_


End file.
